Quests for Events
'Animal Quests' 'Raise Animals' *Feed the lambs to make them grow into sheep. Goal: Feed the lambs to grow them to level 2. Reward: +25, +500 (The quests suggests you use bells but as bells are very expensive it is preferable to simply wait for 30 minutes to feed them.) 'Give Love to Animals' *Tap on each sheep to fill up their hearts. Goal: Give 3 love to each sheep. Reward: +25, +500 *Give love 3 times to your Sheep. Reward: +5, +10 *Give love 5 times to your brown sheep. Reward: +50, +100 'Breed the Animals' *Breed sheep. Reward: +25, +500 *Breed the Purple Penguins 3 times. Reward: +360, +3600 *Breed Sheep to get two Brown Lambs. Hint: Use the two white sheep. Reward: +50, +500. *Breed the brown sheep and see what happens. Hint:Use the two brown sheep. Reward: +50, +500 *Breed a brown chicken. Reward: +60, +600 *Breed a black chicken. Reward: +60, +600 (It may take several tries as it is completely random what animal you get when breeding animals) 'Selling your Animals' *Sell one of your Sheep. Reward: +5, +250 'Purchase Animals' *Buy 2 chickens. Reward: +60, +600 *Buy 2 Pigs. Reward: +70, +700 'Farm Quests' 'Field' Buy 1 field to start your harvest. Goal: Purchase a field from the Store in the screen's bottom menu. Reward: +50, +500 'Build a Ranger's Cabin' Build a Ranger's Cabin. Goal: Purchase a Ranger's Cabin from the Store. Reward: +50, +750 'Hire a Seeker' Goal: Hire a Ranger to hunt for a sheep. Reward: +50, +750 'Farm Upgrade' Goal: Upgrade your Farm. Reward: +50, +750 'Visit a Neighbor' Goal: Visit Alfredo's Farm and leave message on the greeting board. Reward: +50, +500 'Add a Bench to the Farm' Goal: Purchase a bench from the Store. Reward: +15, +150 'Shabby Fence' Goal: Purchase 8 sections of shabby fence from the Store. Reward: +20, +200 'Crop Quest' 'Harvest Crops' *Harvest an Alfalfa in your field. Goal: Plant and harvest Alfalfa. Reward: +50, +500 These quests are randomly between building quest and require the harvesting 2 of the Crop. 'Beach Quests' 'Boats' -Catch soft shell clam the fish was renamed to the Jacopever, 'Special Events' Special Events in this game unlock with the seasons or special dates relating to the game like the anniversary. They are special because the prizes are sometimes only unlocked during that event. After the event there is not a way to acquire these event items again. In order to acquire the event reward you must complete ALL the quests within the event, (Sort of like mini games) AND in the time given for the event. Pay attention to your time. '2 year Anniversary Fountain ' **Tiny Farm's 2nd Birthday** Happy Birthday!! -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Wheat 10 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Breed the Chickens 3 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Strawberries 10 times -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm -Harvest Chocolate 15 times (for this event only) -Give Love to the 2 year Anniversary Fountain at Alfredo's farm Time: ''Sep5-14 ''Reward: let us know 'New Beach Animals Addition ' -Beach Animal 1 Goal: Get 1 Summer Box by breeding Ducks or Donkeys. Reward: +30, +1000 -Beach Animal 2 Goal: Get a Beach Donkey from a Summer Box. Reward: +30, +1000 -Beach Animal 3 Goal: Geat a Beach Duck from a Summer Box. Reward: +30, +1000 'Cinco De Mayo' -Find Little Baby Chick Goal: Breed Chickens (Chicken, Leghorn, Long-Tailed Cock) to get Little Baby Chick (can get more then one, but the quest is only for one) Reward: +50, +500 -Find hiding Spring Flower Animal Hint: This one likes carrots Goal: Breed Rabbits (Rabbit, Spotted Rabbit, Hare and possible Squirrel Rabbit) to get Spring Flower Rabbit (can get more then one, but the quest is only for one) Reward: +50, +500 -The last Spring Flower animal Find Spring Flower animal from a mysterious egg or by breeding animals Hint: This one has strong horns. Goal: unknown animal '' Reward: +50 +500 'Love Sick Talking Cows''' If your talking Cow falls in love, it is most likely with a neighbors Dairy Cow. Category:Quests Category:Breeding Category:Animals Category:Gameplay